


3 Months

by namara_ashina



Series: drabbles for Kelley [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/pseuds/namara_ashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I miss you</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Months

**Author's Note:**

> Made for anotherwellkeptsecret's art.

([x](http://namara-ashina.tumblr.com/post/68937209386/anotherwellkeptsecret-i-miss-you-angst-for))

 

3 months.

3 months had passed since John’s best friend had jumped to his death. 3 months he’d sat around baker street, waiting for Sherlock to burst through the door. 3 months in which he’d barely slept or eaten.

He couldn’t go on like this.

Tomorrow he was going to the grave with Mrs. Hudson. Tomorrow wold be the last day. Tomorrow he would move out and leave Sherlock Holmes behind him.

Or at least that was the plan.

As he was packing up he came across one of Sherlock’s old scarves. How it had come to be in his room, John was unsure, but it hardly mattered at the moment. With a trembling hand, he picked it up and carefully wrapped it around his neck. As the wool settled around his neck, he could imagine Sherlock before him, having parted with his beloved scarf because he’d noticed John was cold. It had never happened but John dipped his head and buried his nose in the fabric anyway, as though to warm up.

It still smelled like him.

John finished packing up but didn’t leave baker street. In the end he simply moved into Sherlock’s room where the blankets and the pillows also smelled like him. He told himself it would only be for a little while longer, until the smell had faded. He was lying to himself though.

And through all this, he never once realized that one of his jumpers had gone missing. Well, not missing really. More like exchanged. A jumper for a scarf. Something Sherlock could wear every so often to surround himself in John’s scent. To remind him who he was fighting for. To remind him he had something to return to when he was done.


End file.
